guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampiric Spirit
I think this might be useful for a minion master, the soul reaping will balance out the aditional cost and the health steal will balance out the sacrifice Skuld 05:46, 13 April 2006 (CDT) This skill sounds very overpowered. All you would need to do is line players around their enemies and use a spamable skill, which would kill surrounding players very fast and heal you at the same time. The extra 3 energy cost is no problem, you could just use something like Channleing. Ooh, combine with Unholy Feast for even more health stealing fun! XT-8147 20:34, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ::That would require you to be W/N or A/N...;you don't want to be close range with 60 or 70 armor.--Life Infusion 21:43, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Arborstone Explorable? General question: Has anyone actually been able to locate Kaswa Webstrider in the explorable region of Arborstone to cap Vampiric Spirit? I've been on several runs though there now looking for this Elite with no success. During my runs, I've noted the bosses I have ran into and posted them, and never have I ran into a Kaswa Webstrider. :I know it is in the mission, but i can not vouch for it being in the explorable. --Jamie 09:00, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::I captured it in the explorable. I found Kaswa right where Xennon's elite location site said he was (which happens to be the same spot as Dark Fang, according to his site). --68.142.14.39 09:53, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :::I can confirm that he's located here. I just capped it yesterday. (T/ ) 10:05, 16 May 2006 (CDT) Uninfusable blood spike 580 lifesteal with 5 bloodspikers, whee fun! if you took 6 spikers then one could take blood is power and keep the rest up — Skuld 09:43, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Well if you assume that you are all spiking the nearest target, and everyones nearest target is the same. 580 is also not enough to kill in GvG where players health can be over 600 hp with use of hale/fortitude and +health armor. --Draygo Korvan 09:49, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :: Use 6 then, or Shadow Strike — Skuld 09:52, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::It's a random nearby target, not the nearest target. You need cooperative enemies to make this really work. --JoDiamonds 06:43, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Vampiric sprit, solo build/necro team build. i was thinking of making a build based around this and Dark aura since it counters the affect of dark aura but still ups the damage. like casting any blood sacrafic spell will do around 150 dmg to said target. I tried it about a month back, before masochism was out.. now i see loads of people with this build :0, but, it does work using: Vampiric Spirit Dark Aura Masochism Channeling Blood of the Aggressor (I had to be suffice with dark pact because i had no nightfall :X) Blood Renewal Auspicious Incantation.. Unholy Feast Enchantments speak for themself, otherwise you simply charge at your foe and spam blood of the aggressor, when your energy is low, use incantation then unholy feast. Both Feast and Renewal have there uses, and for the purposes of the build, give hp only as a bonus. Elementalist Primary This works with ANY spell, I see, not just blood magic or necro spells. So if this makes stone daggers cost 8 energy, will you get 3 back from your attunement? Will Aura of Restoration be affected by the extra cost? --Crazytreeboy 01:39, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :Neither attunements nor aura of restoration are affected by the +3 energy cost from this. Just tested. --68.142.14.25 02:29, 8 July 2006 (CDT) ::That's correct. However, E/N using Vampiric Spirit should probably use Ice Spear rather than Stone Daggers. Ice Spear does the most damage out of the cheap spammable spells, and the "disadvantage" isn't relevant when trying to trigger Vampiric Spirit. Additionally, this lets you easily take a snare to slow enemies down, keeping them in range. --JoDiamonds 06:45, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::Elementalist primary looks promising, but I love this skill on a Necro as long as you have somewhat sufficient soul reaping, it's good in FA, and Dark Pact/Vampiric Gaze/Blood of the Aggressor work marvelously with this. also does channeling+dark aura+vamp spirit spamming dark pact and blood renewal. it's like pressing a fast forward button, since not only do you take crazy damage (and heals) but also deal crazy damage. A more emo way of dealing 150 area damage +bleed regardless is [Contagion+dark aura and use sig of agony. --Spark 01:16, 28 December 2006 (CST) Removed Rhythm Drinker Removed text: *Rhythm Drinker (Melandru's Hope) (During Quest Rhythm Drinker Drum) While the Rhythm Drinker does have this skill, the Rhythm Drinker is not a Boss so it cannot be captured. Mercurius Ter Maxim 17:16, 7 August 2006 (CDT) This and Cultist's Fervor Let's say you used Arcane Mimicry to have both elites on you at once, or you went skillcapping. You apply both. Now, what happens when you cast a spell? -3 +7 = net energy savings of +4, and sac 18% + steal 54 health for probably a net gain? Does one override the other? Can only one be in effect at the same time? (T/ ) 01:14, 18 February 2007 (CST) Well here's the situation. I saw your post and immediately thought "Oh what a great idea!" and went out and tried it with Olias and myself (I am a necromancer) Here is what I found: If one player (who already has an elite equipped) uses arcane mimicry, that player then has 2 elite skills. If another player (can be the player who was the target of the mimicry or another) uses arcane mimicry on the player with two elite skills, the skill that he/she recieved from the first arcane mimicry is copied. Example: Olias has Vampiric Spirit and I have Cultist's Fervor. Henchmen will use skills when they deem necessary. (In the case of arcane mimicry this is as much and as soon as possible) Olias uses arcane mimicry on me and receives Vampiric Spirit. I attempt to copy Cultist's Fervor and instead obtain a second copy of Vampiric Spirit. This causes a problem with having two players with both skills, however one player can easily obtain both skills. This does not however help in any way. I have a solo blood build which I am capable of using to solo the area I tested in alone or with Olias. (even with removing the elite skill, and in this case replacing it with a test skill it causes no real problems) I disabled Olias' arcane mimicry and took Cultist's Fervor and attacked a nearby mob. I almost sacrificed myself to death in a matter of seconds. I'm not sure exactly why it did not work but it caused much more harm than it did good. Overall, I would not suggest this elite skill combination for normal use, however a build already involving Cultist's Fervor might be somewhat assisted with Vampiric Spirit. Just not the self-sustaining ability I'm used to while playing blood necro. The Black Leach 06:24, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Icon Anyone else think that the female Necromancer on the icon is the same one on Weaken Knees? DancingZombies 18:18, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I think she looked like Princess Leia every time I see it. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:43, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::The icon itself is actually pretty Risqué. :P Luigi 04:17, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Hmm, mini-spike? With 16 blood and 12 domination...? Close-range+This+Phantom Pain+Shatter Delusions=250< damage??? (t- ) 15:57, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :BACKBREAKERCRUSHINGBLOWPROTECTORSSTRIKEDEADYAY — Skuld 16:30, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :: *claps* --Rickyvantof 14:17, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::GUARDIANBEFORETHATDUDEEVENGETSNEARYOUFTWFTWFTWFTW M s4 18:30, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::USESPACESBEFOREIDECIDEINEEDTOHURTYOUBOTH --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:34, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::ECHOMENDINGYAY --Deathwing 18:37, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Say.. When testing, say you have 400 max health, and 30 current health, and you used a spell such as Dark Pact with this skill, the sacrifice is not reduced by the health gain from this skill, but applied after the sacrifice. So you would die in this scenario =/. Should we put this info in the notes? (t- ) 18:05, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :It's useful. Kind of like in spirit bond's case where the health gain is applied before the 60 damage even hits. Add a note if you are sure that's how it works. M s4 18:59, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::I did test it, Ill put a note with it. (t- ) 14:07, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Touch Ranger Anybody try this on a Touch Ranger? Although you would have to give up Offering of Blood and good energy management, this spell can give you great buff on steal. If you have a BiP with you, this is possible to use. Snow Phoenix :Except that touchers don't use many spells. --DEATHWING 17:40, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::The "Toucher" skills aren't spells so this wouldn't work for it, the only spell Touchers use is Offering of Blood.Luigi 09:46, 5 June 2007 (CDT) skill change if what the article currently says is true then the skill has been changed it heals before the sacrifice now i tested this approx 15 seconds ago 2/400 hp dark pact (40 hp sac) 16 blood vampiric spirit then dark pact it gave me 22 health i think i have pictures if u want me to post but this needs to be fixed really